powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt8 Finale: "Sacrifice"
Chpt8 Finale: "Sacrifice" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' The episode begins with Sheriff Jody Mills meeting a guy named "Roderick" who is none other than Crowley himself on a blind date. They make small talk and bond about their perspective lives over some drinks. Jody then excuses herself to the restroom. Crowley then lays out a small hex ritual on their table that causes Jody to start choking and coughing out blood on her own. Hunter and Kurt call Crowley and demands to stop his killing spree and that they will accept his deal, where they'll stop undertaking the trials to close the Gates of Hell and to give him the demon tablet. But the boys mention in under one condition, that Crowley too gives up the angel tablet for the demon tablet. He then agrees and stops the hex placed on Jody. The following day, Hunter and Kurt meet up with Kevin, who's digging up the demon tablet for them. Kevin puts the tablet halves back together and gives it to Hunter and Kurt. In return they give him the key to the Bunker, telling him to wait for them there till it's all over. Elsewhere, still with Metatron, Castiel wonders about God's demeanor. Castiel What was he like? Metatron Who? Oh, God? Mm, pretty much what you'd expect. Larger-than-life, gruff, bit of a sexist. But fair -- eminently fair. The Nephilim was a monster, Castiel. It had to be done. Castiel And the next trial? Metatron tells Castiel that the second trial to close the gates of Heaven is to obtain the bow of a Cupid. Metatron has ascertained that a nearby bar tender at a bar will be shot by a Cupid's arrow and that they must retrieve her bow, this time, without having to kill her. Later, Hunter and Kurt meet with Crowley to make the trade. Hunter shows Crowley the demon tablet to prove he has it while Crowley shows them the angel tablet. Crowley produces a contract many yards long, and Kurt insists that they read the fine detail before swapping the tablets. In Naomi's office in Heaven, an angel reports to her with the news that one of their freelance operatives has spotted Castiel and is occompanied by another. To Naomi's shock, the angel reveals that "The Scribe" (Metatron) has been spotted along with Castiel. As Hunter and Kurt read on the lengthy contract and gets closer to Crowley, Kurt signals Hunter at which the same time Hunter quickly slaps a pair of cuffs onto Crowley's wrist. Crowley Is this a joke? and drops the contract You realize all I have to do is... Crowley snaps his fingers but nothing happens. Hunter smiles. Hunter Aah-ah-ah. Anti-demonic handcuffs, jackass. No flicking, no vanishing, no smoking out -- oh, and... no deal. Which pretty much means that you're our bitch. Crowley Fine. You want to play chain gang? Let's. Crowley reaches over and punches Hunter in the face. Crowley You saddled yourself to the wrong bull, mate. And now, you're getting the horns. Hunter returns the punch to Crowley and then takes the angel tablet out of his coat pocket and hands it to Kurt and then Hunter pulls him closer. Hunter I can do this all day, 'cause you know what? Damn, it feels good! But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it -- you're ours. Which means that your demon ass is going to be a mortal ass pretty damn quick. Crowley Kurt What's he mouthing on about? Kurt You're the third trial, Crowley. Crowley gets a stunned look on his face. At a bar, Cas and Metatron are having a drink as they wait on cupid's arrival. But then Naomi and a few angels arrives and takes Metatron hostage. As Cas goes to attack her, Metatron tells him to stand down for now, she then immediately vanishes with her henchmen and Metatron, leaving Castiel behind. Elsewhere, Hunter and Kurt arrive at an abandoned small church in a nearby lake where they setup base there. Inside, they secure Crowley with some anti-demonic chains and a devil's trap to start the ritual for the third trial. Hunter heads back out to get more supplies out of the Impala where Kurt too follows and they talk. Kurt So, how you feeling? Hunter Honestly, for the first time in a long time, it feels like we're gonna finally win. So yeah, I'm good now. He then tells Kurt all he has to do is inject Crowley with his own blood every 3 hours, but first needs to confess his sins in order to purify his blood to use on Crowley. Kurt asks what Hunter's going to confess about but Hunter just ignores him and heads back inside to a confessional room to pray. As Kurt is still outiside, Castiel appears to him and reveals that Naomi has captured Metatron and he needs Kurt's help in shutting the gates of Heaven as well. In Naomi's office, Metatron is now strapped on a chair with metal cuffs holding him down. Naomi We've never officially met. Metatron chuckles Naomi. Metatron looks around and sees her torture devices on a table at his side. Metatron Your reputation precedes you. The Archangels -- Naomi Wanted me to debrief you after God left. Metatron chuckles "Debrief" me. Is that what you call it? Naomi Well, how would you know? You ran before I had the chance. But...here we are. I just have one question before we begin. You had to know that we would leap at the chance to extract all of God's secrets from that head of yours, which is why I ask myself...Why? Why now, the scribe just suddenly come out from the shadows? And what are you doing with Castiel? Metatron for a moment then says: "Of the blessings set before you, make your choice and be content." Naomi looks confused. Metatron Oh, not a big reader, are we? Naomi picks up the drill and turns it on and starts moving slowly toward his face with it. Outside the church, Kurt is reluctantly to follow Castiel in shutting the gates of Heaven as well. Castiel But I'm the only one in who can. I can't fail, Kurt, not on this one. I need your help. Kurt Look, Cas, that's all good, okay, but you're asking me to leave Hunter, and we've got Crowley in there tied and trussed. If anybody needs a chaperone right now while I'm doing some heavy lifting, it's Hunter. Hunter is revealed to be standing behind him after hearing what he just said to Cas. Hunter You should go, Kurt. Kurt realizes Hunter was standing behind him and rolls his eyes then turns around to look at Hunter. Hunter Seriously Kurt? Kurt Oh, what, and leave you here with the King of Hell? Come on. Hunter I got this. And if you guys can lock the angels up, too...That's a good day. Kurt Look, I... I'm down with sending the angels back to Heaven, just 'cause they're dicks. But Hell? This is on us. Start the trial now. If I'm not back in nightfall, finish it. Hunter Okay. Once Kurt is ready to leave, Castiel places a hand on his shoulder and a hear of wings rustling as Kurt and Castiel disappear. Inside the church, Hunter begins to inject Crowley with the first dose, no reaction from Crowley. Then Hunter's arms starts to glow in the process, beginning the final trial. Cas and Kurt return to the Bunker and tells Kevin to translate the angel tablet. Kevin Is this a joke? Castiel No. It's the Word of God. Kevin looks up at Castiel and chuckles. Kurt It's another tablet. Can you translate it for us? Kevin Okay. Um, it's the Angel Tablet, which I've never laid eyes on in my life. You want a translation in like six hours when it took me months and a dead mom to translate a piece of the Demon Tablet? And according to your own words ...this is not what I do. It's what I did. You told me I was gonna be out, Kurt. Kurt Yeah, well – Kevin And if this is gonna be the "guys like us are never out" speech, save it. Castiel suddenly picks up Kevin and pins him by the wall. Castiel Kurt's right. Kurt Hey! Cas! Castiel There is no out. Only our mission. Kevin Get the hell off me! Castiel Remember, you are a Prophet of the Lord, always and forever...until the day you cease to exist, and then another Prophet takes your place. Now Kevin back to the table are you clear as to the task before you? Kevin nods. Castiel Then finish it. Kurt Let's go. Castiel and Kurt vanishes from the Bunker, leaving Kevin to now translate the Angel Tablet. At the church, Hunter injects Crowley with a second dose. Crowley suddenly bites open Hunter's arm in the process. Hunter runs out of the church to tend to his wound. Then Crowley uses Hunter's blood he'd saved from his mouth and spits a portion of it on his palm to place a desperate call to any demon who can hear him that: "the King of Hell needs help and to send every single demon out on the Rangers". Back in the bar, Castiel and Kurt discuss what will happen to all the angels, including Cas himself, when they're all "locked up under one roof". Kurt worrying they might turn on Cas and kill him when they find out he's the one that had shut the gates of Heaven. Cas points out that he's willing to accept whatever fate that comes to him. That at least no other angels can ever harm Kurt and Hunter when it's all over. They clink their beers on it and then spots a woman delivering a shipment of liquor to the bartender, seemingly catching his eye. The woman leaves, as both the bartender and a male patron suddenly bond over their mutual appreciation of an infomercial bow. Cas and Kurt realizing the woman to be the cupid. Moments after, they confront her outside and demands her bow. But Kurt says to reason with her first without any fighting. Back in the church, Hunter is starting to feel the effects of the trials as he's starting to look ill and his arms continously glow as he keeps injecting Crowley with his blood. Crowley How we doing, squirrel? Ain't it about time for the next "love injection"? Crowley sings♪ Ch-ch-ch-ch-changes♪ turn and face the strange ♪ ch-ch-changes♪ just gonna have to be a different man ♪ ♪ time may change me, but I can't trace -- ♪ Suddenly, the church begins to rumble and shake and Hunter turns quickly to face Crowley who seems to not be alarmed by what’s happening. The floor boards begin to crack until they reach the demon trap, breaking Crowley free but still being held down by the chains. Crowley Did you really think you could kidnap the King of Hell and no one was gonna notice? Dumb nuts?! The church doors burst open. And reveals...Abaddon. Abaddon Hello, boys. Crowley Hey, that's my line. Abaddon? Heard you were dead ages ago. Abaddon Oh, so not. Crowley And the rest of the cavalry? Abaddon Oh, no, it's just little old me. Hunter morphs as the Titanium Ranger and pulls out his Titanium Laser to blast her but Abaddon uses her telekinetic power to toss Hunter across the room, head first into the wall and collapses. Crowley looks on and smiles. Hunter groans in pain and tries to stand up. Crowley Brilliant. Why send in a few grunts when you can send in a knight? Say your prayers, squirrel! Abaddon uses her powers again to toss Hunter through a window, unmorphing him and knocking him unconscious. Crowley Ha! That'll do. Undo these. out his chains I'll kill him myself. Abaddon slowly faces him with a smirk on her face Abaddon That was an order, was it? Crowley I'm your King. Abaddon About that... Abaddon punches Crowley in the face. Abaddon Do you know what I find the most shocking about time-traveling through a closet and landing decades into the future? Abaddon punches Crowley very hard several more times as the last punch hits so hard that his chair falls over and Crowley falls on his face. Abaddon Somebody thought it was a good idea to make you the King of Hell. Crowley You know what that boy's trying to do, right? He's trying to shut the Gates of Hell. Abaddon leans over to him Abaddon But right now, you and I are gonna talk about a regime change. Crowley You little whore. I AM YOUR KI--! Abaddon kicks Crowley in the face hard enough to knock him out. As she turns around, where suddenly, Hunter tosses some oil on her. Hunter Love the suit. Hunter then quickly lights a match and tosses it on her and she bursts into flames and begins to scream as she burns, forcing Abaddon to vacate her burning body in a form of the black demonic smoke and escapes out the area. Outside the bar, the cupid eventually agrees to Kurt and Castiel's to hand over her bow, hoping Castiel can finally fix all the discord in Heaven. In Heaven, Metatron is still strapped to the chair in Naomi’S office he has blood coming out of his left eye after some torturing done by her. Metatron You've digged enough. Naomi Why are you doing the angel trials?! Metatron Do you have any idea what it would be like to be plucked from obscurity, to sit at God's feet, to be asked to write down his word? The ache I felt when he was gone, telling myself, "Father's left, but look what he's left us -- paradise." But you and the Archangels couldn't leave well enough alone. You ran me from my own home. Did you really think you could do all of that to me....and there'd be no payback? A rustle of angel wings as Naomi disappears. Metatron looks at the bloody drill on the table next to him and sinisterly smiles. With Hunter's blood taking effect, Crowley is slowly regaining his humanity as he begins to ramble about how he and Hunter having bonded over the experience, likening them to Hanna and Marnie of HBO's 'Girls,' and pleading that he deserves to be loved. After another injection, Crowley begs Hunter to help him begin to confess his sins when it's all over, offering up his neck for the next round of human blood. Meanwhile, Kevin has managed to translate some of the lines in the angel tablet and informs Kurt and Castiel that none of Metatron's trials appear on the actual tablet. Then suddenly Naomi appears to the duo. Naomi I'm not here to fight you, Castiel. Not anymore. Kurt turns around and stops talking to Kevin on the phone. Kevin remains on the phone as he overhears the conversation. Castiel Where is Metatron? Naomi He told you he was going to fix Heaven, didn't he? Murdering a Nephilim, taking a Cupid's bow -- it's a lie, all of it. I've been in his head. Castiel You've been in all our heads. That's the problem. Castiel No, Castiel, you're wrong. Castiel his head This is what you do. You twist things. I'm trying to fix Heaven. Metatron is trying to fix Heaven! Naomi Metatron isn't trying to fix anything...he's trying to break it. An act of revenge for driving him away. Kurt Break it? Break it how? Naomi Expel all angels from Heaven, just as God cast out Lucifer. Kurt Cast you out? To where? Hell? Naomi No.... Here. Thousands of us...walking the Earth. Castiel Lies! Castiel begins to charge at Naomi with his angel sword and Kurt grabs his arm to stop him. Kurt Cas, wait! Naomi Our mission was to protect what God created. I don't know when we forgot that. I want nothing more than to see you shut the Gates of Hell, but I told you that you could trust me. If Hunter completes those trials...he is going to die. Kurt What? What are you talking about? Naomi I saw it in Metatron's head. It was always God's intention -- the ultimate sacrifice. As for you, Castiel, I beg of you, stop this path. Metatron has been neutralized. If you want back in, truly, I will listen. A sound of wings rustle and Naomi disappears. Kurt then gets back on the phone with Kevin asking if she was telling the truth about the trials. Kevin says he doesn't know for sure. Kurt then tells Cas to teleport him back at the church where Hunter is nearly finishing the final trial. Castiel teleports Kurt back to the church. As Hunter speaks the incantation of the trials to finish it, Kurt comes storming through the doors as he yells at Hunter to stop what he's doing. Castiel then returns to Heaven only to find Naomi dead at her own desk in a pool of blood with the drill impaled at the back of her head. Metatron She told you I lied, didn't she? turns to face him and Metatron holds an angel sword to his neck You should've listened to the bitch. Metatron grins as Castiel looks down on him with a stern look. Back in the church, Hunter is inches away from giving Crowley the final dose of human blood to complete the trial. Kurt slowly towards Hunter Easy there, okay. Just take it easy, man. We got a slight change of plan. Hunter What? What's going on? Where's Cas?! Kurt Metatron lied. If you finish this trial Hunter, then you're gonna die. Hunter about it for a moment, then shrugs his shoulders So? Kurt gets shocked by what he just said. In Heaven, Castiel has now been held to the chair in Naomi’s office. Castiel You promised! Metatron Shh! Castiel. How did you think this was going to end? You thought we could've simply saved Heaven by working together? Just like how you've been "saving the world" along with those pesky Rangers throughout the years? By now, you three should've been trail mix for the Leviathan. Castiel gets a shocked look on his face. Metatron That's right. "I" was the one that mislead the prophet with the Leviathan Tablet. A flashback from Chapter 7, after the moment when Hunter and Kurt had taken the Leviathan Tablet before Dick Roman was able to retrieve it. And to the moment he was on the phone speaking with someone, who turned out to be known other than...Metatron. Metatron What do you mean you lost the tablet? Dick Roman Because those Rangers stole it from me! Now get me another, before they figure the damn thing out! Then a sound of his phone shattering on the other line. Metatron to Cas It wasn't easy, really. Having to anger God's very own beast. But evidently, the Rangers managed to give the Leviathan what it wanted all along. A flashback to the moment Hunter impaled Dick Roman with the "Leviathan weapon" to kill him. But turned out it unleashed it's true form upon the Earth. Then to the moment Kevin was reading on the tablet and spotting the new passage to "kill the Leviathan from within", as Kurt battled the Leviathan with the Indominus Rex Megazord. Metatron Yet, even after tricking the Rangers a second time, to kill the Leviathan by only being devoured, somehow...they just keep coming back. I now see why Zor-- oh, God, has grown to favor those two throughout the years. Ohh and the plans I have in store for them. Castiel No! If you dare harm them--- Metatron As for you, you need to stop thinking about Heaven and angels, and all this. Because it doesn't concern you anymore. Metatron uses the angel blade to cut deep into Cas' neck, exposing his glowing grace from within. Metatron These were never trials, Castiel. This is a spell. And what I'm taking from you now -- your essence, your grace -- is the last piece. Metatron holds a small vial to Castiel's neck and his grace gets absorbed into it. Metatron then heals Cas' neck wound. Metatron From here on out, something wonderful is going to happen. I want you to live this new life to the fullest. Find a wife. Make babies. And when you die and your soul comes to Heaven, find me...tell me your story. Cas grows a saddened look for what Metatron has done. Metatron Now go. A bright light surrounds the room as Metatron places his hand on Castiel’s head. In the church: Hunter Look at him. at Crowley Look at him! Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this! Kurt Wait man, think about it. Think about what we know, huh? Saving souls from Hell, curing demons, hell, killing a Hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But not right now. I can't fight this world without you. Hunter You can barely do it with me. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember? Kurt Come on, man. That's not what I meant. Hunter No, it's exactly what you meant. You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? Is that how many people have I always let down? How much blood was there on my hands when I brought out the Leviathan's true form into the world? Thousands dead...because of me. Even those close around me have died throughout my whole life. My own parents, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Lisa, Cas...and even you. I can't afford anyone else dying because of me, not anymore. Kurt Hunter -- Hunter begins to break And so what if I live, what happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another demon? Another -- another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to lose someone– Kurt Just hold on man, hold on! You seriously think that? Because none of it -- NONE OF IT is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've done many things that I regret too, okay? But, Hunter...please. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all those sons of bitches that ruined our lives WALK because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. puts his hands around Hunter's head Hunter.....I'm with you until the end of the road. Hunter sobbing Then how do I stop this? Hunter has his hand squeezed as blood is dripping out, the glow in his arm is still bright due the trials. Kurt Just let it go. Hunter I can't. It's in me, Kurt. You don't know what this feels like. wraps a bandanna around Hunter’s wound. Kurt Hey, listen,we will figure it out, okay, just like we always do. Now come on. Kurt grabs Hunter and pulls him in for a hug. Kurt Just let it go, brother. Okay? Let it go. The glowing in Hunter's arms starts to fade. Hunter backs away from Kurt to look at his arms as it fades away. Hunter Hey, Kurt. Kurt See what'd I tell ya? Thinking it's over, but then Hunter suddenly doubles over in pain. Kurt No, Hunter! Kurt carries Hunter, one arm over his shoulder and heads outside the church. Kurt I gottcha, Hunter. You're gonna be just fine! Hunter groans and falls next to the Impala in severe pain. Hunter Kurt...talk care of Baby (the Impala) for me would ya? Kurt over his keys to him Kurt No, Hunter, please! Hunter starts wheezzing uncontrolably. Kurt No! Cas! Castiel?! Where the hell are you?! Elsewhere at a grassfield, Castiel is lying on the ground and starts to gain consciousness. In the bunker, Kevin is about to depart when suddenly all the old computer equipment whirs on and the base undergoes an emergancy lockdown as the building flashes in red lights then shutting all exit doors. Then an electronic map in the main hall lights up, pinpointing certain parts of the map that the entire world is affected by some sort of supernatural activity. Castiel is now running through a wooded area until he reaches a clear view and looks up to the sky. Hunter continues gasping uncontrollably. Kurt Hunter! The winds howl and then Kurt too looks up. Kurt Oh no, Cas. Streaks of light begins raining down from all directions of the sky as it shows that....Angels are falling to the Earth. With their wings being scorched from their backs and crash landing onto the ground. Castiel sheds a tear as he witnesses his own brothers and sisters being cast out of Heaven by the works of Metatron. Hunter to look up but is weak to do so What's happening? Kurt Angels....they're falling! Category:Episodes Category:Season Finale Category:Series Finale Category:Season Finales Category:Season